


Don't tell

by La_Belle_deJour



Category: gwendolaj
Genre: Affairs, F/M, Gwennik, RPF, Romance, Semi-smut, Sorry Not Sorry, Teasing, gwendolaj - Freeform, is about an affair
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:21:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23835304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/La_Belle_deJour/pseuds/La_Belle_deJour
Summary: **This work is RPF''Love.the reason i dislike this word is that this mean too much for me. Far more than you can understand''.Anna Karenina
Relationships: Gwendoline Christie/Nikolaj Coster-Waldau
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Don't tell

**Author's Note:**

> This is an RPF and yes, I am going to talk about an affair. So, if it offends you for some reason, I really understand. So, please, do not read!  
> Remembering: This is a fiction. If I changed the names of the characters still would still be the same story.
> 
> But I need to ask a apologize here: English is not my first language and i have some difficult but I wanted to write to practice. Therefore, I'm sorry for any mistakes. If anyone wants to share corrections with me, I appreciate it.

**London, 2019, Got (White shirt interview)**

**In the dressing room, part 1**

Gwendoline is staring herself through the dressing room mirror while she is waiting for the nexts season finalle got interviews. She takes her hands to her hair arranging her curls. Gwen is enjoying her hair growing, well, It's what she tries to think about at that moment, but her mind is in the last night where she and Nikolaj has spent together ... again!

She sighs, puts her hands on the counter, tapping her fingers nervously. _It shouldn't happen again_ \- she thought - _but it did._ They were doing well with their agreement to maintain a friendship as it always should be, but last night, _well_ ... '' unfortunately '', they failed. They fucked. Gwen is trying to process all the emotions that came back after last night.

She can still feellin his smell on her skin, his touch, everthing...

She hears the door opening and closing behind her. She keepping looking in the mirror as if she trying to decipher all feelings that go through her. She knows who's entering. She straightens her black blouse, fix her curls again and pretending that everything is perfectly normal.

\- You know? I love how you always knows when it's me. (Nikolaj says smirking, teasing )

Gwen smiles, loosening the shirt from her black pants. They looking at each other through the mirror.

\- Maybe because we are going to give an interview together? 

Calmly, Nikolaj walks towards her, fixing his eyes on her eyes through the mirror. Gwen, trying ignoring her own tension, smile. He is so close to her that she can feel his body heat.

No touching her, nik tilts his head to her, exhaling her hair scent. Gwen breathes a sigh, they are facing each other again. he takes his left hand up to her hair

\- I like your hair that way, you know? (he says while he's playing with her hair). Inside she is laughing with that dork comment from him. _Cheeky and annoying, is what he is,_ but she loves those two things.

\- Thank you ( pushing her head from his hands)! But please, don't destroy them, was difficult to straighten this (she fixs her curls).

Nik stare at her seeming to be enjoying himself while Gwen still pretending nothing is really happening.

\- Gwen, don't fake. You are terrible in this (he says softly while he is placing both hands on the counter, pinning her between his body and the counter)

\- I'm not lying or faking. Maybe I'm just joking you.

Gwen leans slightly towards him. Nik looks down not touching her yet, he bends his hips to hers. Gwen can feel the heat of his erection. Instinctively, she leans her ass towards his dick, moving slowly.

In a single movin, Nikolaj presses his body on her, sinking his nose into her hair, breathing her smell. She can feel his hard cock in her ass, she takes a deep breath feeling an itch in the bottom of her belly. Nik moves down from her hair to her ear, biting gently, goeing down slowly to her neck, panting. gwen is squirming in it.

He opens his eyes looking at her through the mirror. he takes a half step back. Gwen lets out a deep sigh of pain. Ah yes, it is pain. She is throbbing. 

\- Does that look like fun to you? (he says seriously). 

Suddenly, Nik turns her to him pinning her body, they are glued together, their faces glued together. He raises his right hand on her hair pulling down tightly. Their breaths are heavy - _t_ he air in this room are so heavy - he scrubs his lips over hers, teasing, Gwen cant move, her eyes are closed, her body is burning and every time he breathes at her - and he does, in every inch of her face, rubbing litgly his skin on her, gaspping - it feels like he's spreading fire all over her body. His breath smells of mint, warm. Too warm! - _God, how good is his smell_ \- she thought. He presses his hips even harder into hers, holding her, rubbing the tip of his cock in her pussy. The pain between her legs is so throbbing that makes her try to spread her legs, but she can't do it, because he is still pinning her on the counter. Gwen opens her mouth trying to devour him, but nik stops her, lifting his right hand and pulling hard her hair down making she cry a little. She can feel his smirking while he is moving his face away from her.

– You like that, don’t you? (Nik says softly) – feeling giddy, Gwen opens her eyes – I miss you so fuking much, Gwen! 

Nikolaj is devouring her mouth now, is a tangle of nervous tongues, wetting. He places his thigh between hers, opening it. Gwen raises her right leg up until his waist, her left hand fits on the back of his neck. They fit more into each other , she is rubbing herself more and more on him. Nik drops her mouth letting a trail of wetting lips and teeth into her jaw, going down into her neck, biting and sucking. Gwen is gasping. Nik pulled her hair even harder. Gwen smiles, nik laughs low through her neck, he raises his head and looks into her eyes. _he has that such deliciously naughty look,_ she thought

You know, I took off my beard so you wouldn't complain that I made his skin all red. (He says laughing while he is rubbing his face into her cheeks.)

 **-** you bluried all my lipstick (she says, looking at his pretty messy face)

Nik looks serious when he stare at her while he is licking his own lips, hungry. He takes her mouth again, with even more passion, sucking, biting her bottom lip and sucking her tongue again. They are rolling their hips on each other even faster and harder . Gwen's hands fall on his shoulders, squeezing him, trying to get some self control, she can't take it anymore. Nikolaj squeezing his cock right on her clit, circling, not letting her move. She can feels the starts of her orgasm growing inside her while he is hitting her hard, making her almost sit on the counter, she breaks the kiss sinking her head on his shoulders, stifling her moans, gasping, squeezing his neck tighter, while she squeezes his shoulders with her free arm - _God_ _, there are a whole team out there waiting to record with us! how insane you are Gwendoline!_ she thought - They stay that way for a while, still swinging against each other. Nik raises her head, loosening slightly his hands from her hair resting his forehead to hers. They breathe heavily. Gwen is shaking, she opens her eyes and finds his. they spend a while staring at each other. Softly, he starts to let a trail of kisses in her cheek, chin, until it reaches her neck and finally find her ear and whispering

 **-** Tell me, Gwen (as he lightly bites her ear). Tell me that you missed me the same way I missed you (Nik rubs his face on hers). Tell me! (he stare to her)

 **-** I say you’re all stained with lipstick and a little bit more I’d get your beauty white shirt dirty (she says in a heavily breath trying to get back herself control)

\- I don't care

\- Yeh, would be nice you appear like this on tv

Nik looks at her smiling, brings a hand to her face, tracing it with the tips of her fingers. Gwen puts her hands on her chest that this fucking white shirt is marking so perfectly. She pushes him softly. Her hands are roaming over his torso, feeling every muscle in him, reaching her hands on his jeans, moving little down where she can feel his wet erection. Gwen is salivating, she ups her eyes on him. Of course she missed him. Him, his smell, his touch, his taste... everything! But wasn't just that, she missed their talking, their little parties after the job, their laughs. Was a difficult year. Difficult, because they had agreed that these things had stopped happening. She wanted to give herself a chance to strengthen her relationship with giles, she needed it, needed to make it real. I couldn't have an affair anymore - she always said to herself - she didn't want this to become a scandal in her life. although she knows that wasn’t her responsibility for destroying any family, she couldn't help but blame herself if that happened. None of this was supposed to happen, but it did and it did for a long time.

Nik deeply looks into her eyes, both hands gently hold her long neck. She smiles at him.

 **-** I need to see you again!

They staring at each other seriously. Without taking his eyes on her, he slowly drops an hand in her blouse and opens one ... two ... three buttons of her shirt, gwen closes her eyes. still slowly, his fingers goes to her cleavage opening another button and then dips his hand through her blouse to the top of the bra, Gwen lets out a groan when he pulls the base of her bra down and rolls a nipple in his fingers. She bites her lips so hard she almost tastes her own blood. Nik's eyes is never leaving on hers. They both breathe loudly.

So, there is a knock on the door, is Mary, the Tv producer.

\- I need you both being ready in 8 minutes. We will begin, ok?

\- Ok Mary (they say together, calmly, no moving. only staring at each other)

In a deeper breath, Nik pulls his hands out of her shirt. They keep staring at each other. Nik walks away, going to the other side of the dressing room, turns to the mirror, run your hand through your hair, taking some air, he breaks the gaze on hers, pulling out a wet tissue that is on the counter and wipes off the lipstick stains of his skin. Gwen is leaning against the other counter, still breathing heavily. She pulls the base of her bra over her breast and starts to close each button, she turns to the mirror, fixes her shirt, her hair, takes the handkerchief to clean the lipstick, and takes another lipstick from a bag that was close to

her and passes the lipstick in her mouth again. She sees Nik passing behind her through the mirror, his gaze fixed on hers, he leaves and slams the door behind him.

Gwen finishes applying the lipstick, closes her eyes and sighs heavily as she thinks: _This can't start again, I don't think I can take it anymore._

**BELFAST, 2011**

**In the dressing room, part 2**

Gwendoline was in front of the dressing room to do costume and makeup tests. Today would be her first rehearsal day for the second season of games of thrones. Of course she was nervous, but also very excited about this new possibility. Finally she would have an opportunity in a project that was already becoming a hit on cable - tv. She had dressed in pantaloons, a low ponytail and a loose blue blouse to make her feel more comfortable, but she was still nervous. The cast was large and had many stars, people she already knew the work and admired them. Gwen was there waiting for the casting producer to arrive

Lídia, the producer, called her.

 **-** Gwendoline, how are you doing darling?

 **-** Hi! Nervous, I can say. (she laugh)

 **-** You can already enter that the makeup girl is coming soon. Ok?

Lydia opened the door for Gwen to enter. At the back of the room there is a mirror that occupies the entire front part, right in front of it there was a counter with a lot of makeup spread over it. At the other end, leaning against the counter looking very busy with his cell phone, was Nikolaj Coster - Waldau. Gwendoline couldn't help feeling a chill in her stomach, of course she knew who he was - _and he was so handsome_ \- as well she also knew that it was with him that she would also record most of her scenes, well, while least over the next two years. Gwen noticed that Nikolaj was too busy texting with someone on his cell phone, and he was so entertained that he didn't even notice when she came in. Gwen closed the door very slowly behind her. She stood just looking at him, pulled the elastics from her hair that were still long and messed it up. She smiled. He finally stared on her

\- Oh, Hi!

\- **-** Hi!

Those exchanges of messages really seemed very important, because his cell phone still seemed to be the biggest event in that room.

 **-** Can I help in something?

 _He really didn't expect me here_ , she thought. with adrenaline up there, Gwen smiles. He was not only very handsome, he was also are very charming too.

 **-** Yes! I was looking for u, handsome! (she says smirking)

Nik's eyes widen as if he's trying to understand what was going on. Gwen starts laughing, not laughing lough, but laughs.

 **-** I will play Brienne. We’ll let's work together! (She extends her hand to greet him) Gwendoline!

\- Wow, it's true (Nikolaj extends his hand to greet her). I had forgotten that I would have company here today. Sorry! Welcome, Gwendoline! By the way, i am Nikolaj

\- I know.

They smile at each other. Nik's phone keeps vibrating in his other hand

\- (smiling) it looks like someone is desperately trying to talk to you.

\- Yes, that doesn't stop never! he looks to his phone seeing the messages

Gwen is still getting adrenaline up there. The man is really charming. It's so beautiful! Jesus, what a man! The silky golden hair, the smile, the beard, those green eyes that seemed to kill you.

\- I'll finish this outside. Well, it was a pleasure. We will have a lot of time to talk. (Nik says going to the exit)

Gwen is standing there, still smiling, almost wanting to laugh, she turns to the mirror and sit on the chair. She looks around, she never been so happier, she runs her hands through her hair and grabs the ends of them, at that moment she is not even thinking that soon she will no longer have those locks. She hears the door close, turns around, it's Nik again. He is smiling looking at her in the mirror as he leans in the chair, almost on top of her - _wow, how good he smells_ \- she thought.

 **-** By the way, this arch. I was crazy to starts it. He smiles to her. Perhaps this is the most charming smirke she has ever seen, Niks winks and leaves. Gwen can not let to see that besides being charming, smelling and very handsome, he knows this very well and for some reason he decided to throw all this on her in this tiny moment that they shared for now

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone reads it I will continue.  
> I will add tags and characters when they appear.
> 
> xoxo


End file.
